Our new spray carnation is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1973 with the object of developing a plant having nice color and good quality of flower stem and plant growth habit, and particularly resistant to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very delicate pink coloration, its very favorable growth habit and its apparent resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This discovery plant was produced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings, with such a favorable result with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of its parent that we continued such propagation through several successive generations over a period of years and thereby determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant weer fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.